Attack on youtube
by danield14
Summary: well bob,jack,mark and felix are stuck in a video game based on Shingeki No Kyojin or ass they know it as Attack On Titan so knowing them there arent gonna survive for long and its one life sooo imagine sword art online (first half) and youtubers and titans and you get this I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING FROM SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN OR ATTACK ON TITAN OR THESE YOUTUBERS OK M for fucks
1. Attack on youtubers To you jack

_**Notes:**_ _ **This is a fanfic about 4 or 3 youtubers (i cant be bothered to count) being sucked into an unamed attack on titan game hopefully this will be a good ride and if anyone ever reads this hope you have a good time. Chapters are short because im a shite writer OK LETS GO LADDIES**_

It was just a Saturday when it happened

* **Saturday 25th march 12.00pm** * "YAWN" Sean said, "IM SOOO FUCKING BOARD Maybe mark,wade,felix or bob might want to do a collab". A couple moments later "Huh well mark (Markiplier) sent me a text message lets see what it says" Jack blurted out for being someone who shouts out what they think. "Hey jack, felix sent me a code for a new game and hey sent one to you, bob, wade and some other's sooooo Get ready to play he wanted us to play it together at the same time".

"FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Jack shouted at the top of his lungs as he jumped on his computer and loaded up steam and skype "Well i better put this code in and then skype the guys" * **A couple hours eariler***

 **Marks POV: *saturday 25th march 8:00am i dont care about time zones*** "uuuh should i record more subnautica? or maybe a different game leettsss seeeeee nope nothing." mark says to himself ***a skype call appears with felix (aka Pewdiepie) mark answers it like who wouldnt*** "Hey marrk want a new game i got some codes im gonna give you cause i got too many well all you need to know is that its based on attack on titan so if you want to collab it" Felix said very quickly like he's in a rush. "well thanks felix uhh who should i give them too?" mark replied. "Friends".

 **Felix's POV: *Friday 24th March 17:00pm*** "ok a video one and some new emails to check lets see what me got. oh my god an open beta of an attack on titan game well im not a huge fan but sure hmm dont play untill saturday 15:00pm time zone doesnt matter and send codes ok what the fuck ahhhhhh"

 _ ***Saturday 25th march 15:00pm Wade's POV***_ Wade jumps onto his computer and plays the game but all of a sudden he feels as if his mind is fading and fading as the game loads up and his eyes close and he cannot open them untill he hearsvoices and he opens his eyes "WADE WAKE THE FUCK UP HE MIGHT HAVE DIED DURING THE TRANSPORTATION" a loud irish voice shouted "uhuhuhuhuh whaat happened" wade said "who are you people" about 4 people where there in front of wade "wade you dont remember us its me bob we played games together and you should remember mark, jack and felix". "well it seems like the teleportation rattled with his brain well wade your inside a video game and right now we are in a place called Shinganshina its sorta the tutorial and opening place after this we stick together" said Felix. "Well that doesnt help with my memory" wade said Felix then faceplamed.


	2. Attack on youtubers To you jack pt 2

_**Notes: ENJOY MY WRITING IS SHIT**_

"Well wade's lost a bit of his bloody memory Felix is keeping secrets me bob and mark seem to be the ones alright oh yeah WE ARE IN A FUCKING GAME AND THE WORST PART IS THAT ITS AN ATTACK ON TITAN GAME SO WE ARE ALL GONNA FUCKING DIE MIGHT AS WELL GIVE UP NOW" Jack shouted. "Calm down Jack everything is gonna be alright but all your points are right we are gonna die and felix is keeping secrets but all is good if we get out of the tutorial before shit hits the fan an-" Bob stated before getting interupted

 _ ***The colossal titan appears so we're fucked and fuuucked***_

"OH SHIT ITS HERE LOOKS LIKE THE TUTORIAL IS OVER FUCK RUN QUICKLY RUUN JACK, WADE, BOB, AND MARK" Felix screamed "Uh what about you felix!" mark said. "I'll be fine plus if i die it tells you and maybe everyone else also it shows a clip" Felix said surprisingly calm "Uhh what is that massive red thing where are we WHAT IS THIS PLACE AND WHY DO I HAVE A HEADACHE" Wade screamed.

"you know what FUCK IT LETS GO MEN LEAVE FELIX BEHIND HE SAID HE WILL BE FINE ITS NOT LIKE A CLICHE WILL HAPPEN LIKE IN EVERY MOVIE WHEN I GUY SAYS THAT" bob shouted everyone of them proceeded to run to the boats only 15,000 players made it out alive during the tutorial also it gave everyone a grim reminder that they are stuck and they feel pain and that they are fucked because of this game "Oh my god guys!" Mark shouted "Huh Oh no the only fucking person that might have had an idea is dead" Jack said "Yeah pewerediepo is dead well atleast felix is over there hi felix" Bob said.

"So felix you seem to know a bit since this is a deadly game IS THERE A FUCKING SKILL TREE I NEED TO LEARN MY SHIT" jack said while a 10 other players were wondering what that fucking asshole was on about cause they couldnt understand his irish accent. "uuuuh i still dont understand whats going on here OH Mark,Felix,Jack and bob i remember now how convenient that it comes now so anyone freaked out by the teleportation that happened" wade stated "We all are freaked out wade just there is more weird things going on" Felix added. "I FOUND THE FUCKIN SKILL TREE IT FUCKING SUCKS I HAVE IT ALL UNLOCKED OH ITS JUST SHOWING ALL THE SKILLS I CAN DO WELL IM A FUCKING IDIOT SHOUTING AT THE TOP OF MY LUNGS WHILE ON A BOAT" jack shouted like usual cause what else

"we are fucked" Mark said

 ** _(by the way there was only 50.000 playing the game that were stuck i dont care if that doesnt make sense cause why the Fuck not)  
_**


	3. Attack on youtubers Ksic pt 1

after the 5 got out of the boats they decided to stick together cause now its open no help no tips no nothing the 5 were just out there in a small village deciding that this is real and the pain they feel is real so to test that they fling-ed a rock at wade "Ow mark what was that for" wade said after being hit by a rock

so 4 of the Youtubers decided to gang up on Felix and find out whats he hiding cause its obvious he's hiding something "hey Felix come over here we found something we need you to check it" Bob said with a sad face "ok lets see what this shit is What the FUCK ARE PEOPLE DOING AHHH" while Felix was getting his ass kicked jack found something he found some money to buy food and water well jack is fucking lucky.

"I DONT KNOW I DONT REMEMBER SNEDING YOU THE CODES SOMEONE HELP ME I JUST REMEMBER OPENING AN EMAIL AND GOING BLANK AND AWAKING IN SHINGANSHINA" Felix screamed like a pussy "well that makes so much fucking sense doesn't it you pretty those key codes were like a virus going everywhere spreading everywhere" mark said with an angry voice "You know what I DONT GIVE A SINGLE FUCK LETS FORGET ABOUT THIS BECAUSE WE ARE STU-

 _ **(Fucking lighting strikes someone and TITAN)**_

"SHIIIIFFFTTTERRRRR" a random bloke shouts and everyone is screaming and a 6 people come with 3DMG's and surround the shifter and cut out the person everyone recognize who it is they find out the shifter is "KSIC!" **(dun dun dunnnn another Youtuber well no-body cares on who sent him the code uuhh FUCK IT)**

 **Saturday 25th March 15:00:** "Woho new game got a keycode and spent some extra cash on it Wohoo i cant wait for it. _**(Thats it im a lazy git and im ending it here soo Ksic may be a new person to the group of 5 ttrying to survive this and will properly die)**_


	4. Attack on youtubers Ksic pt 2

_**As our 5 fucking idiots saw anotehr youtuber get grabed out of a titan and out onto a cart unconious they though "WHAT JUST FUCKIN HAPPENED AND is that Ksic? is that him im wondering is it him and HE WAS A FOCKIN TITAN SO LETS HELP HIM" and that's what they were thinking im not joking thats what they thought well lets get on WITH THE KSIC PART and trying to get him out**_

"WELL LETS GO FUCKIN SAVE KSIC CAUSE WHY THE FUCK NOT" jack shouted accidentally and about several people stared and shouted "GET THEM BEFORE THEY SAVE THE SHIFTER" a random bloke said and the 5 ran towards the cart "JACK AFTER THIS I AM GONNA MAKE SURE YOU NEVER SHOUT OUT LOUD WHEN WE ARE IN A CROWD AHHHHH WE CAN MAKE IT COME ON COME ON" wade bob and mark said while running

eventually like about 5 secs they jumped on the cart that had ksic and when they did they found out that the driver was knocked out and ksic was driving the cart with the horse so they gasped and stayed on it while the crowd got board and stayed back cause they are lazy git's. so after a while the cart stopped and the 5 heard a voice "ok what are you guys doing here and what do you want" The man said with the beanie with a weapon

"Fuck" they all said in unison "Wait a minute is that pewdiepie well i didn't think i would see him here so wazzup" Ksic said ** _. (Well look 6 youtube friends cause why not also a couple hours later)_** "So you want to team up with a guy that can shift into a titan and so far no titans have spawned i heard they are gonna spawn tomorrow so there is some help" Ksic said "1. yes we want ot team up 2. so got any 3dmg's? and 3. WHY CAN YOU SHIFT" Jack said "1. alright i could do with some company 2. yeah about 7 cause i sorta payed for them in real money and 3. i don't know just appeared in my skill menu that turned out to be what i have learned so its shit except for being able to shift" ksic replied.

"SLEEEEPY TIME" Mark said before passing out on the cart so the rest of them decided to follow mark and get beds set up and pass out

 **IM DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER GOODBYE *sleep***


End file.
